


It's Fuckin' Cold

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: The winter storm hits Alexandria and you can't help but worry about Negan just a little too much.This is little but it has lots of fluff!
Relationships: Judith Grimes & Negan, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	It's Fuckin' Cold

“Hey, hey” She greeted everyone as she walked in and closed the house’s door. She looked rushed, and well, she was. Eugene was the only one close to the door so she quickly handed him his bag. “Please, hold this” she talked fast, walking to the trunk next to the door and looking inside for something, crouching down. She had just come back from scavenging, seeing those gray clouds was enough to make her come back as fast as she could. “Where’s Rosita? She has the key.” she kept on talking fast as she looked inside the trunk for a jacket.

“What are you doing?” Eugene asked concerned, seeing her cheeks red thanks to the cold weather.

While she was riding back, Negan was all she could think about. She could see the storm forming and she knew no one would think about him, no one would think about letting him out of the cell so he wouldn’t freeze. She was the only one who actually cared about him and if she didn’t make it to Alexandria, he would die freezing in that cell.

“I am getting Negan. I am bringing him a jacket.” she said as if it was obvious.

“Oh,” Eugene mumbled. “But he’s-“

“I don’t care, I am not letting him die or something. I will go get him.” She fought back, raising her voice without actually wanting to. She was so worried that she was unaware that everyone in the room was looking at her. She held the jacket up and nodded, satisfied with the size.

“Yes, I understand. I think it’s important to inform you that-“

“I know you guys don’t really care but I do, a lot, so I have to go.”

“He’s in-“

“I know I know, just for the fucking storm.” She mumbled displeased, getting up and changing her own jacket into a bigger one.

“No, I mean-“

“I will have him in handcuffs if you want!” She snapped.

“ _Honey, what he’s trying to tell you is that I’m already here.”_ A grinning voice pulled her out of her bubble.

She turned around, eyebrows furrowed, her brain somehow not believing it.

He was there, sitting in one of the multiple sofa’s, chuckling at her disbelief. He was alright.

He had a jacket on and he was alright, even happy.

She let go of the jacket between her trembling hands and practically ran to him, throwing herself to his lap with a big smile. Negan laughed softly, trying not to hurt her with the long chains around his wrists. “I thought you were freezing or something! I was really worried!” She chuckled as she kissed his cheek multiple times, not caring about the curious faces looking at them. After a few seconds they all just went back to their own thing; Eugene leaving her bag on the floor next to the trunk.

“Well actually, this nice little lady was the one to remember about me.” He said titling his head to the side, signaling to Judith who was sitting there. Judith smiled proudly and nodded.

“We knew you would get like crazy if he wasn’t here” Judith said. “And well we’ve all seen… you did.”

She chuckled softly, embarrassed. “I’ll have to apologize later.” She mumbled. Judith nodded and gave her a welcoming hug; then went to play with Dog, who was inside, safe and sound.

Negan kissed her cheek softly. “You are _really_ bossy. I like it.” He said while grinning, making her roll her eyes playfully. She loved to be able to have him close like this, to be able to touch him like this. “Also, you made your point, honey. They have me in handcuffs” He mumbled in a ‘not so surprised’ voice.

She got off from his lap and sat next to him instead, so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable because of the handcuffs.

“I am sorry” she said, pouting. “You know I can’t do much.” She sighed. Negan just nodded, he knew; and he was okay with it. “But I do have a surprise for you.” She smiled excitedly and pulled him closer, whispering into his ear: “I found dark chocolate.”

Negan’s eyes opened hugely. “Really?” He asked quickly, she laughed softly at his face and nodded.

“Just shh, okay?”

Negan nodded. It had been ages since he had a piece of chocolate; and she knew it was his favorite snack, so he shut the fuck up. She smiled softly and sighed, resting her head on his chest. “This is the first time we get to properly just chill for a while,” she said after a few seconds. Before that, it all had been just little stops while she helped him to pick up the tomatoes.

“Yeah” he mumbled, his eyes closed as he was enjoying the hell of it. Then he opened them and looked down at her. “Do you think they’ll say something if we kiss?”

She chuckled softly and nodded. “Probably.”

“Good.” He smirked careless. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly, feeling her cold nose against his skin. She smiled before the kiss and softly pulled her hand up, caressing his stubbly cheek. They kissed for what felt like a couple seconds, but wasn’t.

Truth was they hadn’t kissed like that, without barriers, in quite a while. They didn’t want to let go; instead the kiss was getting more intense by the second.

It was Rosita who coughed loudly for almost half a minute, so they would notice they had to stop. And they did just after some seconds.

“Sorry” She chuckled to Rosita, who just rolled her eyes and nodded. She still had some trouble respecting her choice to be with him. Almost everyone did.

She rested her head on his chest again, big eyes looking up at him sweetly. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, doll.” Negan sighed softly.

“Sorry” She chuckled noticing that tiny ‘teenager in love’ sigh.

He looked at her and side smiled. “I love you” he whispered as if it was a secret. She laughed softly.

“I know.” She whispered back and pecked his lips quickly. “I love you too.”


End file.
